Simplement de l'amour
by writer-princess
Summary: Derek aime sa famille. C'est court et du slash. Essayez-le!


Bonjour, voici un court one-shot que j'ai d'abord écrit en anglais.

* * *

><p>Derek Morgan aimait sa famille, les deux. Il aimait ses deux familles.<p>

Il aimait la première avant même d'être en âge de comprendre ce qu'était l'amour.

Il aimait sa mère parce qu'elle était toujours là, même si c'était à l'autre bout d'une ligne téléphonique. Il l'aimait parce qu'elle le savait.

Il aimait ses deux sœurs parce qu'elles le faisaient toujours rire et qu'elles le faisaient sentir à la maison, même s'il était loin. Il les aimait parce qu'elle le savait.

Il aimait son père, même s'il était parti depuis longtemps parce que son père était le genre d'homme qu'il espérait être. Et quelque part à l'intérieur, Derek savait que son père aurait su et il l'aimait pour cette raison.

Derek aimait sa deuxième depuis le moment où il l'avait rencontrée.

Il avait aimé Elle Greenway et Jason Gideon parce qu'ils avaient été sa famille.

Il aimait Penelope Garcia parce qu'elle était toujours elle-même. Il l'aimait parce qu'elle arrivait toujours à le faire sourire peu importe la dureté de l'enquête en cours. Il l'aimait parce qu'elle était l'optimiste dans cette famille, sa meilleure amie de fille, parce qu'il pouvait toujours tomber quand c'était trop dur, elle l'attendait. Il l'aimait parce qu'il lui avait en premier, mais elle avait été la deuxième à savoir.

Il aimait Jennifer JJ Jareau parce qu'elle lui rappelait sa mère parce qu'elle s'occupait d'eux quand ils étaient blessés ou simplement triste, comme elle le faisait avec Henry. Il l'aimait parce qu'elle était fiable, intelligente et douce ; elle pouvait se montrer plus maligne que n'importe qui si elle doutait un seul instant que ça famille pouvait être en danger. Il l'aimait parce qu'elle avait été la première à savoir ; elle lui avait souri, l'avait pris dans ses bras et lui avait dit et redit à quel point elle était heureuse pour lui.

Il aimait Aaron Hotchner parce que chaque famille a besoin d'un père, même, et surtout, lorsque les gamins pensent le contraire. Il aimait Hotch pour son dévouement, parce qu'il risquerait n'importe quoi pour eux ; il fermerait les yeux sur les bêtises et les protégerait à tout prix. Derek savait qu'il ne serait jamais aussi bon qu'Hotch pour ce poste et il l'aimait parce qu'Aaron se sacrifiait pour eux tous. Il l'aimait parce qu'il lui avait dit qu'il avait intérêt à lui faire attention quand il l'avait appris.

Il aimait David Rossi parce qu'on aime toujours cet oncle un peu fou et bizarre qui rend les choses cent fois meilleures et c'était ce que faisait David : il résonnait avec _papa_ quand les enfants faisaient des conneries. Il aimait la façon que David lui avait souri d'un air entendu lorsqu'il avait officiellement appris ce qu'il avait su dès le départ.

Il aimait Emily Prentiss parce qu'elle ressemblait tant à ses sœurs, mais si peu à la fois. Il aimait sa force, sa combativité, son courage et la façon dont elle ne laissait jamais quelque chose se dresser en traves de son chemin. Il l'aimait aussi parce qu'enfoui en dessous de tout ça, il y avait encore la petite fille triste et apeurée qui avait appris à cacher ce qu'elle ressentait. Il aimait la façon dont elle s'ouvrait à sa famille. Il aimait la façon dont elle l'avait menacée de lui faire payer s'il foutait tout ça en l'air lorsqu'elle avait su.

Il aimait Spencer Reid parce qu'il était Spencer Reid et que personne n'était mieux que Spencer ; il n'y avait personne de plus intelligent, doux ou gentil que ce singulier génie. Il aimait Spencer parce que Spencer le faisait sourire pour des petites choses anodines : la quantité de sucre que le jeune homme mettait dans son café, combien de chose il savait et combien il avait été effrayé par Clooney au début. Spencer rendait le monde meilleur juste en étant dans la même pièce que Derek. Il aimait Spencer parce qu'ironiquement c'était la seule chose qu'il _ne_ savait _pas_.

Parce que si Derek aimait chaque membre de ses familles, il était amoureux de Spencer Reid.

* * *

><p>Alors? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, s'il vous plaît. Il y a deux autres parties qui vont être postées séparément.<p>

Avec tout mon amour, Anne


End file.
